Songs Of Seduction
by Marie Weasley Horan
Summary: Pretenden no caer, pero caen. Fingen no sentir, pero sienten. Ambos juegan, y ambos pierden. Total, esto queda entre ellos. ::Song-Fic's Dramione::


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son de nuestra amada y querida reina** J. K. Rowling;** así como las canciones utilizadas corresponden a cada autor y intérprete. Solamente las situaciones aquí presentadas son completamente mías.

* * *

**S**uper**massiv**e **B**l**ack** **Hol**e

{**...**}

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
__Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Ella lo sabía, sabia que estaba sufriendo, rabiando y con unas inmensas ganas de asesinar en este preciso momento, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. ¿Por qué hacia todo difícil?

Draco Malfoy gruño, y continuo mirándola riendo de lo más alegre, suponía, aunque no podía escuchar nada, que por alguna estupidez que ese idiota de McLaggen había dicho. «_Hipocrita» _pensó, pues ella lo odiaba.

_Uhhhhh, You set my soul alight  
Uhhhhh, You set my soul alight_

Maldita había sido la hora en la que había aceptado venir a esta estúpida reunión de los estúpidos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, ¿para que había venido, de todos modos? Era cierto que a pesar de haber estado mal hace cinco años, había acabado llevándose mejor con todos, incluidos Potty y la Comadreja, pero eso no significaba que quisiera ver sus estúpidas caras.

—Te lo dije— escucho como decía alguien a su lado, y no necesito voltear a ver quien era porque lo sabia perfecto. —Te dije que ella no era como las otras.

— ¿No tienes alguien mas a quien joder?— le espeto el rubio a un risueño Harry. — ¿Te ha dejado tu novia la pequeña comadreja?— musito con burla. Siempre estaba presente en el esa buena sensación de poder joder, aunque sea un poquito, a los demás.

—No, no soy tu, Malfoy— repuso Harry, aun sonriendo. —Esta por allá, con _Hermione_— el solo mencionar ese nombre, hizo enojarse a un mas a Draco. —Parece que después de todo McLaggen sigue tras ella…

—Eso _nunca_— rugió Malfoy con un susurro feroz. —Ella lo odia, no tiene oportunidad.

—Pues déjame decirte que también te odiaba a ti…— dijo el de la cicatriz cada vez mas divertido de ver como el rubio se encajaba las uñas en las palmas de la mano cada que apretaba los puños—… y mira, te dio la oportunidad y tu te la pasaste por…

—Harry, cariño, ¿adivina quien esta aquí? ¡Oliver Wood! Dice que quiere hablarte de algo…—dijo Ginny bastante alegre tomando de la mano a Harry para llevárselo de ahí sin darle la oportunidad de terminar lo que decía, sin dejar que Draco lo insultara y dejando olvidada a Hermione, quien le había acompañado.

—Me largo— musito la castaña dedicándole una mirada cargada de rencor al rubio y dándose la vuelta para irse, pero el la tomo del brazo —Malfoy, ¿qué ha…— su queja se ahogo cuando sintió los labios de Draco en los suyos, dejándola atónita.

El aprovecho su desconcierto y la acerco mas a el tomándola de la cintura para profundizar el beso. Hermione no podía reaccionar porque no esperaba eso de parte de Malfoy, y se dejo hacer a la semejanza de el. Justo cuando el delineaba el labio inferior de Hermione con su lengua buscando entrar, ella reacciono y le mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué jodidos te pasa, Granger?— le espeto Draco enojado, y lamiéndose la sangre que le salía del labio a causa de la mordida.

— ¿Qué jodidos te pasa a ti, Malfoy? ¿Quién demonios te crees para besarme?— vocifero también molesta la Gryffindor.

—Oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir que te molesto?— murmuro el rubio, poniendo su mejor gesto seductor tanto en su cara como en su voz, acercándose a ella —No lo creo, _Her-mio-ne—_ le susurro a la pobre castaña en su oído, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y que su respiración se volviera irregular.

_«Estúpido y sensual Malfoy. Pero ahora mayoritariamente estúpido. ¿O mayoritariamente sensual?... ¡Déjate de estupideces, Hermione!» _se decía ella a si misma.

—Dejémonos de estupideces, Malfoy. ¿Y donde esta tu noviecita Greengrass, que no la veo? O Parkinson, ¿a cual de las dos trajiste hoy? O bueno, tal vez vino... — uh, Hermione había dado en el clavo porque Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ya te dije que ya no tengo nada ni con Greengrass, ni con Pansy, ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende la sabelotodo _Hermione Granger?_— ahora el había dado en el clavo.

—Pues ninguna parte, ni la parte en la que besaste a Greengrass en Cabeza de Puerco, ni en la que te abrazabas con Parkinson en Las Tres Escobas. — _Touché._

—Estaba algo pasado de copas, y me convencieron de jugar ese estúpido juego muggle, ¡además te recuerdo que fueron tus adorados Potty y la Comadreja quienes empezaron ese jaleo!— contraataco Draco.

—Ni Harry no Ron te obligaron a besar a Greengrass. Se de una vez por todas hombre y admítelo, Malfoy— Hermione lo miro abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se había arrepentido.

La castaña lo había estado castigando todo este tiempo por su conducta de _Rompecorazones_ aun después de haberle pedido una oportunidad. Ese día en Cabeza de Puerco habían ido unos cuantos amigos –Neville, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, McLaggen, etc- y ellos a pasar un buen rato, y si, era cierto que por culpa de un estúpido juego de Harry y Ron el se había emborrachado, había aceptado jugar a _La Botella_ y que porque ellos lo presionaron había besado a Greengrass. Pero así les fue a Harry y a Ron… y a el también, por no haberse disculpado con ella y por creer que cuando se le pasara el enojo lo perdonaría, ¿qué se creía? Imbécil.

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

A Draco le gustaba pensar que no era tonto de nadie, pero ciertamente se estaba volviendo eso con Hermione Granger. Aunque le reconfortaba saber que su sola cercanía le hacia perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, le agitaba la respiración y le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?— dijo el de pronto, tomando desprevenida a la chica que lo miro boquiabierta.

— ¿De que hablas?

—De que quieres que haga para que me perdones— musito, y ella fingió no entender a que se refería— Ya sabes, Granger, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones… se que fui un idiota, y si, de verdad espere a que se te pasara la molestia para volver a intentar algo contigo y estuvo mal, ¿vale? No debí haber besado a Astoria…—termino el en una mueca que demostraba lo mucho que le había costado decir eso y haber pisoteado su orgullo. Miro a Hermione esperando una respuesta, y lo único que recibió fue una carcajada. Una sonora carcajada de parte de la castaña que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir.

_¿Qué jodidos tenia de gracioso que se hubiera disculpado?_

— ¡N-no pue-puedo cre…— Hermione no podía ni siquiera hablar de la risa, comprobando que lo que había dicho Ginny era verdad…

_Esa misma tarde, la menor de los Weasley cansada de la actitud arisca de Hermione la había sentado a darle una plática sobre hombres. Pero no sobre cualquier clase hombre, si no de hombres como Draco Malfoy._

—_Mira, por mas que esperes a que el venga a disculparse así de la nada no lo hará, y lo sabes Herms— dijo la pelirroja, ganándose un gruñido de parte de su amiga— y es por eso mismo que te dirè que hacer…— al escucharla, Hermione dejo de fruncir el ceño y miro con atención a Ginny, quien sonrio. —Lo que tienes que hacer es fácil y sencillo: darle celos._

_La castaña volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Celos?_

—_No lo se Ginny, con lo orgulloso que es…_

—_Lo se, Draco Malfoy es tan orgulloso y arrogante que tu crees que no le van a dar celos, además de que tiene mas opciones por delante etc… pero ese es precisamente el punto— Hermione la miro aun sin entender, y Ginny se dio una palmada en la frente. — ¡El punto es que le hagas saber que tu también tienes opciones!—vocifero._

— _¿Y de que me va a servir eso?— dijo la castaña y Ginny estaba a punto de jalarse el cabello de la desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amiga, siendo tan inteligente y que todo lo entendía, no entendía a los chicos? Ironía pura._

— _¿Cómo que de que? Mira, se que Malfoy te quiere de verdad, porque, no lo se, se le nota en como te mira— aclaro Ginny, viendo como Hermione esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— y tu también lo quieres, pero ambos son tan orgullosos que por eso mismo van a mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, y no dejare que eso pase. Aunque lo hago por ti, no por Malfoy— aclaro la Weasley sonriéndole a su amiga con afecto._

—_De acuerdo. ¿Pero con quien voy a darle celos? No creo que funcione con Ron, porque el sabe que quedamos solo como amigos y que somos casi hermanos, con Neville tampoco…_

—_Bueno, ¿Qué tal Zabini? ¿O Nott?— propuso la pelirroja y Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza— De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿Qué tal McLaggen?_

—_Bueno… Podríamos probar con Cormac— dijo, sorprendentemente animada y siendo apoyada por Ginny…_

—Y así fue como caíste en nuestra trampa, idiota— le dijo Hermione a Draco, después de que su ataque de risa pasara y tomaran asiento para contarle.

La cara de Draco era un poema, y sus sentimientos un revoltijo. No sabia si molestarse, reírse o de plano llorar porque había sido engañado como un imbécil por 'la rata de biblioteca' y por 'la comadreja menor', aunque después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que lo merecía por haberse querido pasar de listo con la chica que sabia de memoria la mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—Vale, si me lo merecía, ¿pero porque provocarme con ese maldito presumido y creído de McLaggen? Me hubiese molestado menos si hubieran sido Zabini o Nott— mascullo el rubio.

—Si hubiesen sido Zabini o Nott no te hubiera molestado nada. Además, Zabini es igual a Cormac y Nott… bueno, el no es tan imbécil como la mayoría de los ex-Slytherin— añadió Hermione.

—Si, si. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si dejamos de hablar de ese trió de idiotas y…—Draco se acerco a Hermione para besarla de nuevo y ella se alejo, confundiéndolo—¿Y ahora que sucede?

— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que me beses así nada mas?

— ¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¿No he sufrido lo suficiente?— respingo el, irritado arrugando su aristocrática nariz y a ojos de Hermione el gesto le vino demasiado tierno.

—Si, solo quería hacerte sufrir un poquito más— susurro ella soltando una risita que fue callada cuando Draco la beso de nuevo…

_I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

* * *

**Author's Note:** El primero de una serie de Song-Shots(? Dramione. Y se preguntaran, ¿no te gusta ver a Hermione con el adorable Ronald? ¡Claro que si! Me encanta el Ronmione, pero tengo una debilidad por el Dramione… Es tan **asdfghjklñ**, mi pareja crack favorita. Y dejándonos de tanto jaleo, ¿Qué opinan sobre esto? _¿Lo continuo? ¿Renuncio? ¿Me merezco muchos Crucios? ¿Me meto a un convento?_ ¿? Okay no…

-M**arie**W**easle**y**Hor**an.


End file.
